


Hit That

by MyChemicalRachel



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Murder, Revenge, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard's boyfriend dumps him, he decides to get some revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit That

Gerard can’t remember ever being happy, which is pretty sad considering he’s only eighteen. Sometimes he’s cheerful, either smiling with his brother or laughing with his friends, but he’s never really been truly happy-- Face splitting grin, feel it in your chest kind of happiness. Gerard has always relied on other people’s relative joy to feel something of his own-- If someone he loves is happy, he feels it. That’s why he’s always struggled with pleasing others. Everything he does is to gain that small flicker of emotion.

That’s also why, when his boyfriend dumps him for some jackass named Frank Iero, Gerard’s heart crumbles. Gerard wasn’t in love with Bert, but Bert made him feel content. Gerard did everything to appease his boyfriend, giving him anything he asked for, from his time to his virginity, and then suddenly it just wasn’t enough anymore.

Gerard didn’t know Frank personally-- They were in the same grade at school, maybe a couple classes, and Gerard knew his face, but nothing more. They weren’t friends, or even acquaintances really. Frank was a stranger, and yet Gerard hated him. He hated that Bert could so easily move on from Gerard, after everything he had given him.

Gerard is grumbling these complaints to his friends after school when he feels someone tugging on his sleeve. He glances up to see the wide hazel eyes of Ray, the person he considers to be his “best friend,” though the term is used rather loosely. Gerard allows himself to stop, waiting for whatever comfort Ray has to offer. The others continue ahead, the lingering classmates dispersing around them before Ray speaks.

“Were you serious about what you said?” He wonders.

Gerard looks at him, confused, and then shrugs. “I don’t know,” He admits. “What did I say?” He hadn’t really been focusing much on his words, too caught up in just sulking that he didn’t pay mind to whatever empty anger he had been spewing.

Ray leans closer. “The part about strangling Frank with your bare hands.”

Gerard vaguely remembers threatening that. He nods slowly.

“I have…” Ray leans closer still. He’s too far into Gerard’s personal space to be comfortable, but his voice is secretive, his words almost silent. “I have this friend who can get me a number. If you’re serious. I know someone who had this guy… taken care of, if you know what I mean.” Ray does this eyebrow wiggle and Gerard catches on a second later. Some part of him knows it’s wrong, to have someone killed just because his boyfriend dumped him, but Gerard can’t bring himself to care because Bert was the only one who could really bring him that feeling of almost-happiness and Frank was the one who took that away. So in the end, Gerard just nods again, accepting the phone number from Ray.

…

There were rules that came with that ten digit number, aside from the obvious; _Don’t give the fucking number to the fucking police._

Rule 1) Texts only. Phone calls will be denied.

Rule 2) Use a burner phone. Other phones can be tracked.

Rule 3) You lose the number after the deed is done.

It was pretty simple. Gerard didn’t have a problem with it. Even as he input the number into his newly acquired cell phone, he couldn’t bring himself to feel remorse. He was actually going to pay to have someone killed. He sends a quick text to the anonymous hitman, the apparently secretly coded message that Ray instructed him to send.

**Hey, I need a favor.**

It’s really not that secret or subtle, but Gerard was trusting Ray here. Sure enough, his temporary phone was buzzing with an incoming text only minutes later.

**How much?**

Gerard has to think for a few minutes, first trying to figure out what the response means, and then he realizes that they want to know how much he’s willing to pay. Then he has to do some mental math to figure up what he has in his savings. Eventually, he replies with a simple, **Dirt cheap.**

Gerard waits. When seconds passing turn into minutes, and the hours, he decides he obviously wasn’t worth the anonymous hitman's time. He lets the phone rest untouched on his nightstand, moving on to try and study for a test he has the upcoming day. When he all but forgets about the cellular device, it buzzes again.

**Done. Target?**

Gerard doesn’t think twice before grabbing the phone and hastily typing in the fucker’s name, the one who stole Bert from him. **Frank Iero.**

It’s another long time before Gerard gets the message, but eventually a response comes and it twists in his stomach when he reads the words. **Tomorrow, 11:30. Bangers on Fifth. Take the booth in the corner and order a Coke. Don’t be late.**

Gerard isn’t sure what to think about that. This anonymous hitman apparently wants to… what? Take him out for a drink? He should bring the money-- This is probably a drop off. But they didn’t say anything about the money. It was just a meeting… To discuss the murder? Maybe they wanted more details about Frank, or why Gerard wanted Frank killed.

Whatever the reason, Gerard couldn’t sleep well that night. He was restless and every time he closed his eyes, he saw Bert’s face haunting the darkness. He missed the way Bert used to wrap his body around Gerard’s, rubbing his palms mover Gerard’s arms or knotting them in his hair. He missed the way Bert would grin at him after sex, lighting up a smoke and just watching Gerard with a sparkle in his eyes. He was happy, and honestly Gerard missed that more than anything-- He missed his ability to make Bert feel happy.

...

The booth in the back of the bar is just as secluded as Gerard figured it would be. He’s not sure if the isolation does anything to ease his nerves or only makes them worse. There are a few booths on either side of his own, but they’re vacant. It’s just past 11:30 on a Wednesday night, so Gerard assumes the lull in activity is normal. A couple regulars mingle at the bar, only one bartender mixing a few drinks and smiling.

Gerard sips cautiously at his Coke. Some rock song plays over the speaker, helping a bit to silence his unnerving thoughts. It’s nearly midnight when Gerard is nursing his second drink, almost ready to admit defeat and go home, when someone quietly slides into the booth across from him. He looks up immediately to meet a vaguely familiar face, hazel eyes glimmering as they watch Gerard, and in an instant, Gerard’s excitement deflates.

Frank Iero is sitting across from him, a beer pressed to his lips.

Gerard doesn’t speak while Frank drinks. There’s a silent moment where the near-strangers just stare at each other. And then Frank sets his beer down on the table, offering Gerard a crooked smile. “Gerard, right?”

Gerard continues glaring. This is the fucker who stole Bert from him and now he’s acting like they’re friends or something. He swallows down any instinct he has to murder Frank in cold blood right now.

Frank doesn’t seem bothered by his lack of response. “You looked pretty lonely all by yourself over here.” He looks up at Gerard through his lashes. Gerard had never really seen Frank this up-close and personal before, but now he realizes that the other boy is actually really attractive. It doesn’t surprise him that Bert dumped him for someone this gorgeous. Frank’s lips curl up on one side. “Waiting for someone?”

Gerard remembers why he’s here suddenly and his mouth is dry. Frank cannot be here, not when he’s meeting someone who is supposed to kill Frank. He takes a big drink of his coke. “Yeah, actually,” He admits and then pushes the drink away. He starts to stand up. “But I don’t think they’re coming, so…”

Frank’s smile never falters, but Gerard can see the way his eyes harden, getting darker and colder in an instant. “Sit the fuck down, Gerard.” And for some reason, the gaze instills an unexplainable fear within Gerard. After a slight hesitation, he lowers himself back into the seat. “Good.” Frank’s gaze softens once more. He brings the beer to his lips again, then leans closer to Gerard. “We go to school together, right?” He wonders. It’s almost casual, but Gerard can hear that the question is meant to be rhetorical and without much of a pause, Frank is speaking again. “I’ve seen you around. Pretty face like yours is hard to forget. But I don’t remember talking to you, even once. Not even a passing hello. So my question is--” Frank laughs, apparently amused by this entire situation. “Why the hell would you want me killed?” He leans back, taking another swig and shaking his head, baffled. “Personally, I’m kind of offended you think I’m worth so little.”

Gerard rolls his eyes. On the outside, he’s managed to appear calm, but inside he is freaking out. He can’t believe this is happening. It’s just his luck that he tried to hire a hitman, only to discover that the hitman is the guy he wants dead. Fucking great.

Gerard frowns at the man across the table. “You’re not worth my fucking time, much less my money.”

One of Frank’s eyebrows quirks up and he smirks at Gerard. “Apparently, I’m worth both your time and your money if you’re willing to pay to have me killed, even if you want it done ‘ _dirt cheap_.’” He’s mocking Gerard. Gerard wants to feel offended, but instead all he feels is burning embarrassment. He narrows his eyes at Frank, but before he has a chance to reply, Frank is on again. “But that doesn’t answer my question, Gerard,” He says, actually looking confused. “Why me? What could I have possibly done to you?”

Gerard can feel his jaw clench, anger swelling inside of him, but it’s diluted with the humiliation. He knows how stupid it sounds to say “my boyfriend dumped me for you,” so he bites his tongue. “My boyfriend…” He starts, but can’t find another way to explain why he hates Frank so badly. When he can’t seem to find words, Frank waves his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Your boyfriend broke up with you because he wants me,” Frank finishes for him.

Gerard can feel red burning his cheeks. “How did you know that?”

There’s a split second where Frank’s eyes harden again, but his expression remains the same and for a moment, Gerard thinks he might have imagined the look in his gaze. “Trust me when I say, Gerard, that I have eyes everywhere.” Frank takes another long drink and then grins. “Can you honestly be upset with your boyfriend, though? I mean, he has good taste obviously. Fucking look at me.”

Gerard wants to reach across the table and strangle Frank, but he thinks better and settles with what he hopes is an intimidating glare. “Do you really need to ask why I wanted you killed?”

Frank rolls his eyes. Crossing his arms on the table in front of him, he meets Gerard’s gaze. “I’m a pretentious asshole,” He states easily. His eyes seem to sparkle, his lips twisted into some form of a smirk. “An arrogant little spitfuck. I talk too much and I really have no brain-to-mouth filter, not to mention that I kill people for money. But that’s not exactly the point here, is it?” He tilts his head at an angle and Gerard can’t help but feel exposed to Frank, like Frank is looking into his very core. It’s degrading, the way he’s watching Gerard, but Gerard doesn’t really want him to stop. “The point is, you don’t really have a reason to hate me. I’m not after your boyfriend. I don’t give a flying fuck about Bert McCracken. If you want your revenge, you’re barking up the wrong fucking tree, my friend. It’s him you want dead. Not me.”

As some distant thought, Gerard knows this is true. But he can’t accept it-- Bert made him feel close to happy, as close as Gerard had ever come to really feeling joy. If Bert was dead, how would Gerard ever really experience that emotion? But as he meets Frank’s glimmering hazel eyes again, he realizes that Frank is offering to him what could truly be happiness-- He’s offering to kill Bert.

Gerard is silent for a long time. He finishes his Coke, which Frank replaces with a beer, and then downs half of that. The clock on the wall ticks anxiously, almost as if it’s awaiting Gerard’s answer, too. The bartender comes over eventually and announces that she’s closing up, so Gerard slips on his jacket and stands, following Frank outside. In the cold air of the early morning, Gerard’s mind seems to clear.

The images running through his head come into focus and he pictures Bert’s body, limp and lifeless at the hands of a grinning Frank. In the stillness of the air outside the bar, Gerard finally nods. “Okay,” He tells Frank. “I want Bert dead.”

Frank smirks again, and this time Gerard finds the gesture contagious. For the first time in forever, he feels what he believes is a spark of happiness low in his gut, growing and twisting as he smiles back at Frank before saying, “And I want to be there when you kill him.”

 

 


End file.
